


My boyfriend's boyfriend

by KookieStoleMyHeart



Category: bts
Genre: First story, Fluff, i'm sorry ahead of time, idek, insert funny tag here, oc female character - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieStoleMyHeart/pseuds/KookieStoleMyHeart
Summary: Jimin and I live together so I was coming home for a normal night for dinner until you see things you can't believe. But hey it's hot.





	My boyfriend's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vminkookstolemysuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vminkookstolemysuga/gifts).



> This is my first published story.  
> It's a spur of the moment thing.  
> But this is for you Kai my bestie ily.

I'm on my way home from work at the cafe. It's been a long day and I'm tired. My boyfriend Jimin promised he'd make dinner tonight cause I had worked all week nine to five. Tonight though my boss had decided to let me off early cause she knew I had been working hard all week and I needed a break. So I was feeling nice and I decided to bring home some little cakes from the cafe for desert. I was about half way home and it started to rain. It's wasn't pouring so I decided to walk at the same pace. I really liked the rain it calmed me down. Ever since I was little I liked the water. So I just slowly kept walking home from the cafe. 

 

I finally got to the apartment building and walked into the elevator. It was quiet all you could hear were the gears of the elevator and the dripping of the water coming off my clothes and curly hair. I had finally reached the fifth floor and the elevator opened with a ding. I exited and headed to my apartment. I had the bags with the cakes in my left hand. So I used my right hand to fish my keys out of my bag. When I finally got them out, I put the in the door and unlocked it and walked in and what I walked into I we'll never forget. Jimin on the couch with YOONGI!!!! "What the hell is going on here Jimin?" I asked pissed off. "Babe it's not what you think!!" He spit out quickly. "Oh it's not what I think?!? It's not you on the couch with our neighbor making out?" I spat out. "Ya know what I can't deal with this right now. I'm soaking wet and I need to put the cakes down. I'm going to change and you two better not move or I will track you down and strangle you." I said angrily walking toward our bedroom. 

 

I change quickly into one of Jimin's t-shirts and some running shorts. I look over to my dresser and see the cakes. I need to put those away. So I finally gather my thoughts and walk out. I walk past the couch that the boys are both sitting on very quietly I may add to the kitchen. I set the cakes in the fridge and walk back to the living room. "So I want you both to explain everything right now!" I say angrily plopping myself down on a chair. "Okay well babe don't get mad but Yoongi and I have been hanging out a lot and we both found out we mutually like eachother." He says nervously. Yoongi just kinda nods quietly not daring to say a word. They both know how I am when I'm angry. I slowly nod my head and reply " So does this mean you're leaving me for Yoongi? Why didn't you bring this up before? This was the worst way for me to find out. I can't believe you would do this to me Jimin after all we've been through." I huffed out. " No No Babe listen I don't like Yoongi over you. I like both of you and if you let Yoongi speak he can tell you how he feels." He explained with a sigh. I look over at Yoongi with and eyebrow raised expectantly. " Well Kai the thing is I like Jimin. I like him a whole hell of a lot. " when he said the my blood boiled but I let him continue. " But I also really like you. I'm not trying to take your man and date him I'm try to get into this relationship." He finished. What he said blew my mind. I had never thought of this Jimin is my loving amazing boyfriend but Yoongi was alway this quiet mysterious guy that I've always found attractive. "So what are you trying to say? Are you saying you want into this relationship?" I ask and then turn to Jimin " and this what you want?" He nods his head slowly. " So we are all just gonna date? I mean like how is this gonna work?" I blurt out still a little dazed. " Well I'll still live next door but I'll sleep over sometimes and come for dinner. We can all go on dates and stuff. It'll just be three of us instead off two. " Yoongi explained. " Well okay. I guess we'll have to see how this works." I say finally coming to terms with this. " Wait are you serious babe?!?" Jimin asked excitedly. "Yes but you two owe me time for the time you two have had together. And last time I checked you still owe me dinner too." I said cooly. " Well that can wait." Jimin said getting up and pulling me onto the couch with both him and Yoongi. Jimin pulled me in for a kiss and then so did Yoongi. " I love you my babies. " Jimin said happily with his little mochi smile. We all cuddled on the couch happy with our new found relationship but all I have to say is we did not have dinner for awhile cause we got quite busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry for this but I hope you like it. Feel free to leave my somethings I can improve on if you want and I'll try to write more.


End file.
